The present invention relates to a linear drive, in particular to a linear direct drive.
Linear drives usually have a running track comprising a plurality of stationary primary magnets. At least one movement unit is arranged on the running track in a linearly movable manner. Secondary magnets are provided in the movement unit. The primary magnets act magnetically upon the secondary magnets; thus enabling the movement unit to be moved along the running track in accordance with the activation of the primary magnets. A transmission of mechanical or electrical energy to the movement unit is required for manipulating the movement units themselves as well as, e.g., for holding or grasping objects on said movement unit. In the prior art, this energy transmission takes place via cables, tubes or sliding contacts. In the prior art, there is, e.g., additionally external curves or mechanical stops, by means of which the mechanical energy or a mechanical control signal can be transmitted to the movement unit. As a result, the location of the energy or control signal transmission is permanently defined by the position of the external curves or stops.